


Mission: Christmas

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: The team has a mission during Christmas.





	Mission: Christmas

Waiting to look at that damn stick was the worst. The paper said to wait three minutes, so you were pacing the bathroom, anxiety bubbling inside you. Thankfully, neither of your men had felt the need to come knock on the door to ‘check on you’, or you might have lost it.

You told yourself to take deep breaths just like you had told Tony many times when he had his own anxiety. But thinking of Tony sent a whole new wave of anxiety all over again. Your eyes were closed as you leaned against the sink. Licking your lips, you steadied yourself and opened your eyes.

* * *

Nat looked up when she heard the bathroom door open. “So?” She asked.

“I’m not!” You grinned.

She smiled, hugging you since you seemed so relieved. “Glad we solved that. Must be your stress levels or something.”

You nodded. “That’s probably it, and sometimes it just happens.” You shrugged. “Let’s go tell the men they don’t have to worry.”

Nat chuckled. “Poor Tony must be hyperventilating.” She teased.

“Yeah. Could hear him from him.” You joked and walked out with her, meeting Tony’s eyes first, giving him a small shake of the head.

Thor immediately sagged. “Are you certain?”

Nat nodded. “Was there.”

“Kinky.” Clint winked at her.

You laughed, shaking your head. “Outside the door, but I’m certain.” You assured them. “I’m not pregnant.”

Tony let out a breath he hadn’t been aware that he was even holding. “Well, that was an eventful way to start the morning.” He mused.

You hugged Thor since he looked like a kicked puppy. You weren’t what to say to him but you sat on his lap and cuddled him close.

“So, change of subject.” Tony broke the silence. “Christmas dinner. Ham… Or turkey?”key?” He asked, pretending that he wasn’t terrified minutes prior.

“Both.” Bucky suggested, eyeing you particularly.

Everyone hummed in agreement.

You kissed Thor’s cheek. “Can I make the pie?”

“Like we’d turn down your pie.” Tony smirked. “Any flavor in mind?”

You thought and shrugged. “Well, there’s pumpkin, that’s a given. Maybe an apple and then a mixed berry?”

Thor laughed. “I thought you meant one pie, little one.” He grinned.

“Bucky and Steve alone can eat one pie!” You pointed out.

“Two probably.” Steve blushed. “Your pumpkin.” He chuckled when Bucky nodded in agreement.

You continued decorating while you all discussed the menu, smiling as you finished late that night. “Any one want hot chocolate?” You went to the kitchen.

“I’m quite alright, thank you, little one.” Thor smiled.

You smiled back at him and came out with a few mugs for those who wanted some a few minutes later.

* * *

The closer it got to Christmas, the more excited you became. You had bought everyone something that you thought they would love, having searched until you found the perfect gifts.

So, when Christmas Eve hit, and a mission came up, you sat in the living room all but pouting. You hugged your legs to yourself, eyeing all the decorations, hoping that the mission would be short.

“We’ll be home as soon as we can.” Tony said, walking into say goodbye.

You shook your head and gave him a small smile. “I’d rather you come home safe.” You told him gently.y.

He brought you into a deep kiss. “With you to come home to? Of course.”

“Okay, go save the world.” You teased. “Again.”

Next Thor came in, much the same to reassure you that they would be home as soon as they could. You also made him promise to be safe, which elicited a chuckle from the God.

“I mean it.” You pouted and waved them off along with your friends. You quickly went to your room to binge on Christmas shows, not wanting to focus on missing them. On the way by Tony’s room, you ran in and grabbed one of his shirts to wear for a bit before continuing on to your room. You were trying to decide what to watch first.

You spent the first couple days locked in your room, reminding JARVIS to tell you if there were any updates.

“No updates Ms. Y/N.” he informed you again.

You nodded, laying in bed once more. Staring at your ceiling, you were starting to feel off, figuring between the weather, boredom, and worrying about your boyfriends, that was it. Opting to nap it away, you curled up in one of Thor’s larger shirts and closed your eyes.

When you woke the following day, you knew something was wrong. You had slept almost 15 hours. Feeling your own forehead you tried to decipher what it could be. Your head was starting to hurt, and you wanted to crawl right back into bed.

After attempting to eat, and being unable to keep it down, followed by a dizzy spell, you called yourself a cab to the clinic.

The second you stepped foot into the clinic however, you collapsed to the floor. The world going black.

* * *

Tony walked in the front door, rolling his shoulders. He was sore, a bit bruised in a couple spots, and looking forward to seeing you. It was January 5th, and he’d finally be able to give you your Christmas presents. “Babe?” He called out as everyone went off to their own areas.

“Little one?” Thor looked into the living room for you.

“She is resting in her bed Mr. Odison.” JARVIS mentioned.

You nuzzled further into the pillow, barely hearing the knocked outside your door. Tony furrowed his bed. “Resting? It’s nearly lunch time.” He pointed out. “Is everything okay?”

“I am not at liberty to say, sir. I was told should I tell you, that she’d find a way to…’hurt me where it counts’.”

Thor’s eyes widened, knowing how feisty you got when angry. “May we see her?”

“I would advise you allow her to rest, but if you must.” JARVIS replied, making Tony raise an eyebrow.

“Was that…sarcasm?” He asked.

“No, sir.”

Thor cracked a smile at that, but grew concerned as the system unlocked your door.

You hummed as you shifted, hugging the new body pillow you had gotten. “Little one?” He peeked his head in before walking towards your bed, Tony joining him once he quietly shut the door.

“Y/N?” Tony sat on the side of your bed, shaking you gently.

“Unless you have girl scout cookies, I’m not getting out of this bed.” You muttered.

“But we have returned.” Thor was worried. Usually you were ecstatic to see them return. He rubbed your back gently. “I will go get these girl scout cookies if you wish.”

You arched your back slightly, his hand feeling good. “No, no, you’d have a hard time.” You yawned, cracking your eyes. “I’m happy you’re home, of course.” You gave him a sleepy smile. “But, we need to talk…”

He continued rubbing your back as you smiled, leaning down and giving you a small kiss. “Of course. With both of us?”

“Did we do something wrong?” Tony cupped your cheek.

You shook your head. “So, uh…Funny story.” You chuckled lightly, shifting to sit up. “That test was a false negative.” Your eyes were on your blanket, not looking forward to their reactions.

Tony instantly knew what you were talking about and his hand dropped. “You’re…” His eyes shifted to your stomach and back up to you. “You are um…”

Thor took a moment to catch on, watching Tony with confused eyes before looking back at you. “False negative? Test?” He tilted his head. When you tugged his hand onto your middle he understood, resulting in the largest grin spreading across his face.

You sniffed, wiping your cheek. “He said I’m about 4 months along. I’m sorry.” You said softly.

“Don’t cry little one, this is fantastic news. Right Stark?” Thor looked at him.

Tony’s mouth was still dry, and his heart was still racing. “Y-Yeah of course.” He nodded.

You let out a half chuckle. “Tony, I know you. You’re panicking, and your mind is racing.” You glanced at him with a shrug. “I don’t blame you.”

He nodded. “Please don’t take this the wrong way.” He stood and left the room, but not leaving the hall completely and just sliding down the wall as he began properly freaking out.  

When Tony left, your heart sank. You knew that he’d be upset, but to walk out? It hurt. Lying back down, you rolled to your side and pulled your blanket over your head.

Thor was angry, but he needed to comfort you first. He laid beside you and tugged off the blanket before tugging you in his arms. “May I feel your belly?”

“Nothing to feel yet, really.” You sniffed, but moved to your back. “You can, though. I have pictures, too. Ultrasound pictures, I mean.” You told him.

His eyes widened. “May I see those as well?” He moved his hand to your middle, although there wasn’t much, he still felt warmth when he felt you.

Nodding, you reached over to your nightstand and pulled them from the top drawer. “Here.” You said softly, handing them to him. “I won’t know what I’m having for about another month, but you can see their feet and stuff.”

“Oh.” He smiled, bringing the picture close to his face. “Hello even littler one.”

You smiled softly, resting your head on his chest. “I should get up, but I really don’t want to.” You sighed. “I slept for fifteen hours the other day.”

“That’s alright, you deserve rest now.” He nodded. “Do you want me to talk to Stark? Or get you some of those scout cookies?”

You shook your head. “Just lay with me.” You said softly. “Nothing you can say will change how he feels.” While it hurt, there was nothing you could do. “Can we stay in Asgard tonight?”

He nodded. “Do you think it’s safe to travel? I’m unfamiliar.”

“I would think so. Pregnant woman travel all the time. You could ask Bruce, since it’s not like I’d be getting on a plane?” You glanced up at him. “If you aren’t comfortable with it, we can stay here.”

“Anything you wish.” He kissed your head. “I’m sure you don’t want to face anyone tonight?” He rubbed your side. “The team would be happy to see you.”

You shook your head. “Not really. I mean, I do…but I don’t. I just don’t want to be here. Tony’s so close, but he’s not. He’s probably in the lab or drinking.”

“Mr. Stark is outside your door on the floor.” JARVIS informed you.

Thor sat up at that. “Is he alright?”

“He is experiencing anxiety.” He replied.

“Go check on him? I would, but I’d just make it worse. I’m the cause of it in the first place.” You slid out of bed. “I’m gonna take a warm bath.” Moving closer to Thor, you kissed him softly. “Thank you for not being upset.”

“I was more upset when I thought you were not with a child.” He admitted shyly, kissing you once again before walking out and finding Tony on the ground. “Stark?” Thor crouched down. “Are you in need of medical assistance?”

Tony shook his head, not saying anything.

“Shall I escort you to your room?” Thor offered, concerned. “Sitting in the hallway will do nothing for you, my friend.”

“She’s pregnant.” Tony breathed, panicked.

Thor nodded. “She is. She is also as terrified as you are. I know I’m the only excited one.” He held out his hand, not knowing if it was the proper response.

“How can you be excited?” Tony asked, looking at Thor with fear in his eyes. “With all the danger in our lives, the enemies we make, and more.”

“Did you never want a child?” Thor asked, curious.

“No.” He answered straight away, still panicking. “I can’t do this.”

Thor felt sick. “And if this child she carries is yours? Now that she is to be a mother, do you no longer want her?” He asked angrily as he stood. “I need to speak with Banner. I shall send Barton for you.”

Tony’s chest heaved. “Talk with Banner for what? He is my friend.”

“He is also mine, is he not?” Thor countered. “She’s requested we take our leave for the evening, I’m simply making sure her, and the baby, are safe traveling to Asgard.” He informed Tony before walking away. While he felt guilt at leaving Tony in such a state, there was no way to tell how much longer until Thor felt the need to hit him. As he walked, he noted how Tony never answered his questions.

Tony remained in his spot, soon hearing Clint coming down the hall. He shut his eyes tightly, squeezing his fists.

Clint sighed. “Am I going to have to carry you to your room? I don’t know what you do but Thor’s about to rip your head off.”

“Just leave me alone.” He ground out. “She’s pregnant, and I never wanted kids!” Tony yelled.

* * *

You’d just stepped out of the bathroom, having cut your shower shower, and heard Tony. your heart sank as you froze. You felt tears spring in your eyes and you stared up at the ceiling, begging whoever was listening to make it stop.

You sunk down on your bed, hugging your knees as you heard Clint yelling at Tony, then suddenly silence. Wiping your cheeks, you looked around your room. You doubted it would be your room much longer. Would Tony walk away again?

You looked up as Thor made his way through your door and went to cuddle you immediately. Clinging to him, you cried. “I heard him, Thor.” You choked out. “He never wanted kids.” Your fingers gripped the back of his shirt, not wanting to let him go.

“It’s okay, he is just scared. I’ll never leave. No matter if it is mine or not.” He rocked you. “We will figure it out. I promise you.”


End file.
